Kingdom Hearts 4 Final Battle: Portals
by Valourous
Summary: Just imagine in the Final Battle of KH4 where everyone comes to help Sora to fight the darkness similar to the Endgame's portals


**KINGDOM HEARTS 4 FINAL BATTLE: PORTALS**

* * *

Hey guys this is my first time to make a KH Fanfic and I hope you will enjoy.

* * *

Disclaimer: No I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy or any Square Enix and Disney related stuff.

* * *

Once again another battle took place in the lifeless wastelands of the Keyblade Graveyard between the 13 Guardians of Light and the 7 Darknesses. Yet no matter how strong the will of the Guardians are they stood no chance against the Foretellers of the Past.

On the land of the lifeless world the once Labynrinth that Master Xehanort once summoned was transformed into a titanic city like Pyramid fortress where the Master of Masters stood on its highest peak with the now darkened Kingdom Hearts floats behind his back on the sky. Meanwhile on its towering defensive walls the 7 Foretellers stood emotionless as they watch their Dark Army outside the walls gather around to face the now defeated 13 Guardians.

Alone and defeated the only thing that the weakened, exhausted and wounded Sora was to watch the Creatures of the Darkness numbering a hundred and fifty thousand monsters reorganizes themselves in a battleline against him alongside with the 1000 dark organic battle space battleships with 600 of them are on the space while 400 are on the sky. During the first phase of the battle the Sea Salt Gang; Xion, Lea, Isa and Roxas were the first Guardians to be defeated when a powerful heartless trapped them under the rubbles of the Graveyard, then this was followed by the weakening of the Wayward Trio; Ventus, Terra and Aqua after they've used all of their strength to stop the Darksides on forming a Red Sun that will kill them and lastly the Royal Trio; Mickey Donald and Goofy alongside with the Destiny Trio; Sora, Riku and Kairi fought on their own against the Dark Army by killing 50,000 of them in one and a half hour until they have lost all of their strength.

Even that the reality has betrayed them Sora after coughing some blood forces himself to stand up while Kairi tries to stop him with all of her remaining strength but as she had her hand reach his arms Sora shrugged it off with annoyance not caring anymore even if it kills himself in a fight. Sora then summons the Kingdom Key on his left hand as he continues to weakly walk forward to prepare himself for one last fight in which impresses the 6 of the 7 foretellers on th walls while Ava herself feels pity on the boy on the inside because despite of warning Sora and his friends they did not heed her words. "Strong, they were, yet ignorance had them dug their own grave." Aced spoke.

Knowing that death is now ready to welcome him once more Sora prepares himself for one last stand until.

( BRRRRT...BRRRRRRT...BRRRRT! )

[Sountrack: https/m./watch?v=kaicySy5Nnc]

Sora suddenly felt his Gummiphone ringing on his pocket and so he took it out to see who was calling and when he answered it a voice spoke loud and clear. "Hey...need some help?" Knowing who this voice was Sora looked back to see a Portal of Light opening behind him where the now resurected leaders of the Dandelions; Skuld, Brain and Lauriam accompanied by his sister Strelitzia and his friend Elrena coming out from the portal alongside with the Keyblade Wielders who died on a Keyblade War led by Ephemera with a smirk on his face and this was followed by more Portals of Light to appear where one of them is where Master Yen Sid and Master Merlin emerged while escorted by the Big Hero 6 led by Fred's Father Boss Awesome ( Stan Lee ) who dismounts from one of the 2 Baymaxes as more people began to pour out from the portals in which Sora realized that these are the people that he and his friends have saved from the Darkness alongside with their armies.

Hercules on his mounted Pegasus leading the battle hardened Greek Armies composed of Athenians, Spartans and many more while chanting a war cry, Ansem the Wise in his battle armor with his newly formed Radient Army commanded by Aeleus and Dilan alongside with the former Hollow Bastion Committee, The Twilight Gang in their battle armors while leading the newly created twilight town army thanks to Uncle Scrooge's funding, The Players of Shibuya with the Mob Reaper Army led by Joshua the Composer, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna alongside with Kristoff and Sven leading the Nothern Army of the Arendelle, Princess Rapunzel and her Royal Family alongside with Eugene leading the chivalrous knights of Corona together with Varian and his Steamed Mecha Army, A Coaltion Army led by Princess Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Belle and Jasmine alongside with their Princes husbands and their royal friends, The Warrior Mulan of the East along side with General Li-Shang and Mushu leading the proud army of China, Sully the Ceo of Monsters Inc. with his friends to lead their Monster brothers to do some yeeting. Ralph, Venellope, Felix alongside with the Arcade Warriors led by Sgt. Tamora and her brave marines from heroes duty, Tron with the armies of the Space Paranoid led by the Flynn Family, and lastly the air space of the Keyblade Graveyard was filled with Gummi Battleships led by Queen Minnie and Duchess Daisy numbering about 5000 to match the enemy airforce.

As more armies began to pour out from the Portals the Boss Awesome asked. "Is that all of his friends?" Merlin then replied. "Oh like you wanted more?!" then suddenly the ground shock until a giant emerged from the rubbles revealing Xion who has transformed into her Armored Titan Form with the her friends on her hands safe and sound while the families of Hercules the Olympian Gods who became giants rallies behind her led by Zeus.

When everybody is finally there the now Armies of the Universe numbering 500,000 plus the 5000 Gummi Battleships began to rally behind Sora and his fellow guardians who finally got back on their feets and has their strength regained while chanting war cries and taunting the enemies and some even challenging the fortellers to come down and face them like a real warrior in which gave Sora a grin on his face as he looks on his enemies while the Foretellers on the other hand were shocked not only their armies were outnumbered but knowing the fact that the whole universe is now against them rallying under the banner of a "Dull Ordinary Boy" on which completely disobeyed the order of the worlds.

"My friends..." Sora spoke while he summons the X-Blade with his right hand. "May your hearts...be your guiding keys." he whispered then "CHAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Donald Duck screamed with fury as a former ranger of the 2nd World War signaling everyone to charge down on the battlefield led by the 13 Guardians of Light with Sora taking the lead with their weapons drawn out and great valor while the Fortellers except for the Master of Masters did the same by leading the Dark Creatures into battle and so the Forces of Light and Darkness clashed once more for Last Keyblade War.

* * *

**To be honest ever since I saw the Avengers: Endgame in the Cinemas months ago I can't help but to imagine on how Kingdom Hearts 4 will have a Final Epic Battle between Sora and the Master of Masters similar to the Portals Scene I mean come on people the worlds had enough of crap that was planned by the Master of Masters and this is a crossover game so yeah screw the world order lol.**

**Anyway for those who don't know Kingdom Hearts it is a crossover game created by Disney and Square Enix in which centers on Sora, the main protagonist of the series, on his journey on protecting the worlds and saving his friends from the Darkness.**

**One last thing I am not saying that this should happen really in the future Kingdom Hearts 4 because to be honest creating this scene would cost a lot of Money yeah but Disney is a multi-billion company so maybe they can do it. **


End file.
